


Klance, Shance, and Shklance One-shots

by yOuArEdEd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, First Kiss, Getting Together, Guard Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Kidnapping, Lace Panties, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yOuArEdEd/pseuds/yOuArEdEd
Summary: Just a collection of short stories.





	1. Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had only been six days since he was caught by Lotor, a royal pain in the ass. The half Galran had been commanding him to do some embarrassing things. For the most part, Lance tried telling him no and refused to do things Lotor tells him to. That, however, lead to him getting punished for disobeying.

It had only been six days since he was caught by Lotor, a royal pain in the ass. The half Galran had been commanding him to do some embarrassing things. For the most part, Lance tried telling him no and refused to do things Lotor tells him to. That, however, lead to him getting punished for disobeying.

At that moment, Lance was in the middle of a larger, dark room attached by a chain around his neck to a pole, the cold of the metal on his bare skin made him shiver. He was forced to wear a sheer piece of clothing. It looked to be a short tunic that barely covered his ass and it had Lance wanting to crumble in a ball but he had to at least seem strong. 

He shifted the "clothing" to cover himself better and looked down at himself. The damn prince had him wearing gold jewelry, too. Gold bands around his biceps, bracelets dangled from his wrists, an anklet on his left ankle, a choker above the chains, heavy earrings, and he even had a gold headpiece on to match with the rest.

Lance steadied himself when he heard footsteps nearing the room he was in.

"You're looking lovely as ever, Blue," Lotor purred as he stepped through the double doors. 

Lance watched as the prince looked him up and down. "I am, aren't I?"

Lotor hummed in response and stepped up to Lance, grabbing his chin. He turned Lance's head side to side and smirked, making Lance shift uncomfortably.

The half Galra walked to a chair a small distance away and sat down. He crossed his legs when the Galra soldiers stood on either side of him with what looked to be a stick in their hands.

"Entertain me."

He's heard him say it many times while he was here but every time Lance answered with a no. This time was no different.

He shook his head. "I don't want to."

Lotor stood up and made his way to the prisoner. He snatched the chain and tugged, harshly, pulling Lance up close to his face, earning a yelp from him. " _This_ shows that you are  _mine_. You do what I say, not what you want."

Lance whined. "I don't want to! No! I won't do it. Not uh! No way! You can't make me."

Lotor sighed and let go of the chain and waved his hand to the Galra behind him. They smiled and clicked a button on their sticks and sparks shot off the top. Lance gulped as they crept closer.

A scream erupted from Lance as they touched him with their weapons. He felt pain shoot up his body for what felt like forever. When he opened his eyes- when had he even closed them?- he was on the ground. They poked him again then backed off laughing. He was left with four black marks on his sides and shivers going through his body.

"Well, Blue, will you do it now?"

"Ha," the blue paladin wheezed, "I've felt worse." Lotor sneered at him and waved his hand again. For five minutes, electricity was going through his body until Lotor had had enough.

He walked up to Lance and grabbed his hair pulling him up. Lance tried to move away but he was too weak. "You will stay here until you put on a show for me." With that he threw him to the ground walked out of the room with the other Galra.

Lance stayed down, breathing heavily. He let out a frustrated grunt from the pain and the marks all over his skin, not just from today but from the past times he had refused to Lotor. He attempted to tug on the chains but they didn't come off. Finally, he stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the pole to catch his breath.

Lance lost his balance and fell to the ground when the whole place shook. "Ow! What the--!" He heard yelling and gunshots. Could that be..?

The doors flew open, making Lance flinch and let out a startled cry.

"Lance!"

"Keith..? Keith? Keith! Oh my-- thank god!" Lance was surprised when Keith ran over and hugged him. "Uh..." When the red paladin pulled back, Lance could see he looked tired but happy. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am." Lance felt his whole face set on fire. "I should be asking you that though."

Lance felt tears well up in his eyes but willed them to go away. He couldn't cry yet. "You took too long..."

Keith smiled and surged forward, claiming Lance's lips. He squeaked but melted into the kiss. When they separated, Lance could see how relieved Keith seemed. 

"I didn't know you felt this way."

The other laughed and Lance's world lit up. "Yeah, I could say the same thing." Keith stood up. "C'mon, Sharpshooter, let's get you out of here." With that he brought the chain down as close to his neck as possible without hurting Lance and broke it, then told the rest of the team he had found their missing friend.

Lance went to stand up and walk with Keith but fell. "Ah... Heh, I guess I can't walk right now. Give- give me a sec'."

Keith turned and looked down at Lance. He finally noticed the marks on his beautiful skin. The cuts on his legs and sides, the burns on his stomach. He looked a little thinner even though he hadn't been gone long. Lance looked up and realized that Keith was staring.

"Hey, these are nothing. I'm fine! Look, I can stand now." He stood up and raised his hands. "Boom. Standing. Nothin' to be worried about."

Keith raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Uh huh. Can you walk?" Lance put his hands down.

"Of course I can," he scoffed. He barely walked two steps before his legs gave out. He laughed nervously. "I just need a second." 

Without a word, the other paladin scooped Lance up and began walking out of the room.

"Wha-- K-Keith! Put me down! Put me down!" Lance knew he was blushing terribly as he held tightly to Keith. "I can walk on my own!"

"You just showed me the opposite. We have to leave.  _You_ need to leave." He spoke the last part in a softer tone and Lance felt his heart speed up. "Now hold on, 'cause I have to run."

Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith's neck and squeezed his arms tighter. "Thank you."

Keith smiled and took off. He dodged the sentries and Galra the best he could. Lance would press himself closer when there were many soldiers. When they finally reached the Red lion, he called to the others to go. On the other side of the communicators, they could hear shouts of joy for getting their friend back, then Keith shut them off.

Lance still hadn't let go.

"Lance... You okay?" He felt a nod. "Hey, look at me." Reluctantly, Lance looked up but he had tears in his eyes. "Woah! Hey, hey. D-don't cry! I've got you." He brought the blue paladin closer to him in a hug. "It's okay. You're safe now." He drew small circles on his back when he began shaking and kept reassuring him until his sobs subsided. 

Keith looked down to really take in Lance. He seemed more fragile. There were cuts all along his body, some shallow, some more deep. There were burn marks on his sides and back. He could feel his ribs when he moved his hand over the fabric.

It was then Keith realized the way Lance was dressed and he made a sort of choking sound. "Uh- um... Lance?"

Lance looked up but Keith wasn't looking back. He had his head turned with a red face. "Hm?"

The red paladin flicked his gaze to the other but looked away again. "Your, uh, your clothes..?"

Lance looked down and blushed, too, then hid his face in Keith's chest. "Oh my god!"

Keith couldn't help the small chuckle he let out when he saw the reaction. "Oh, hold on." He gently put Lance on the chair and disappeared for a minute. He came back with a first-aid kit and a blanket. "I never got rid of the access supplies when Coran sent us on that mission a while back." 

He crouched down and started cleaning up and bandaging Lance's injuries. When he was done he wrapped the blanket around him then pulled him back on his lap with a kiss to his forehead.

Lance snuggled up against Keith and let out a content sigh. "Thank you, for saving me," he mumbled before drifting off into a well deserved sleep.

"I would do anything for you, Lance." Keith tightened his grip on Lance and went back to the castle.


	2. Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance couldn't stop staring. The way his body moved so swiftly. The way his muscles seemed to glide around each other. How parts of his hair stuck to his forehead. The beads of sweat rolling down is face and dripping off somehow made him more attractive. The way he narrows his eyes and his brows furrow together when he's ready to attack.

Lance couldn't stop staring. The way his body moved so swiftly. The way his muscles seemed to glide around each other. How parts of his hair stuck to his forehead. The beads of sweat rolling down is face and dripping off somehow made him more attractive. The way he narrows his eyes and his brows furrow together when he's ready to attack.

Shiro has been Lance's crush for a while now and he can't say or do anything about it. He was their leader. It was taboo to love him more than a friend. He idolized Shiro back in the Garrison and he wanted to be him. Now he doesn't want to be him. He wants to be  _with_  him. It's terrible and selfish to want that. He knows this. He just can't make himself stop from thinking like that.

Shiro finally cuts the fighting bot in half earning a round of applause. Except from Lance. He's too busy staring. Keith walks up to Shiro and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"Paladins, this is how you should be fighting," Allura said gesturing to Shiro.

Shiro laughs lightly. "Thanks, Princess."

Lance snapped out of his gaze from his voice. 'God that voice could kill me.' He looks down at himself. Lance was nothing compared to Shiro.

Shiro was strong, tall, had a set mind, a big heart, and he was all together a wonderful person. What did Lance have? He was dumb, loud, obnoxious, and he couldn't even fight good.

Lance frowned then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Shiro with a worried look.

"You alright there, Lance? You spaced out a bit."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, pshh, I'm good."

"Probably just thinking about how to get out of training," he heard Keith say.

"Yeah. Exactly that. So, is it time to go? I am starving."

"Yeah, man. My stomach keeps growling," Hunk piped up.

"Hunk, when does it ever stop growling," Pidge asked.

"I guess you're right."

Shiro took his hand off of Lance's shoulder. "Alright, alright. Let's go eat something."

Everyone started to leave but Lance lingered back. He wanted to train some more. When the doors closed he turned around and sighed.

"Begin training level three!"

\------------------

He had been training for an hour now and he was exhausted. He was only on level three when he heard the doors open.

"Lance? What are you doing here still?"

Said paladin looked up and saw Shiro. He automatically straightened up.

"Oh, hey, yeah, I was just training a bit more. Need a more practice. Y'know, gotta look good for the ladies." He gave a smirk and wink. Shiro chuckled.

"Okay but you still have to eat. You're food has been sitting there for 20 minutes now." Shiro was now standing in front of Lance.

"Sweet. I'll be there in a sec. Just let me finish this level."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah." With that Shiro left and Lance turned and began training again.

\----------

For almost two weeks Lance would sneak off to the training deck when everyone was sleeping. He would train for a good four hours before heading to bed.

This was good, in Lance's mind. It meant he became a better fighter, became stronger. But it wasn't healthy. Only getting two to three hours of sleep every night. Not to mention he ate less and less because he thought he gained weight. He wanted to look good so Shiro would look at him. Get at least a glance from him.

'I can't be so weak! Only level 11? Really, Lance?'

He started to fight the three bots in front of him. He shot the first bot killing it off. He shot the second one but it only clipped the shoulder.

'Damn! What kind of shot was that,' he thought.

He backed up as the third bot swung its blade towards the blue paladin. The sword knocked his helmet off sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"Crap!" He ducked as the second bot flew at him. Lance turned to shoot again when the third bot hit the bayard out of his hands. " _Crap_ ," he yelled louder.

He fell backwards when the third bot swung again. He went to crawl to grab his bayard that was only a few feet away when a blade swung down almost cutting his hand.

"Woah!"

The second bot was about to hit him but he swung his leg around, knocking it off its feet.

He got up off the ground almost tripping again and ran to grab his bayard. The third bot swung at him once more but this time Lance successfully dodged the attack but he lost his balance and fell.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

He looked up and saw the two bots lift their weapons. Lance couldn't breathe properly-- from training without a break-- so he couldn't even tell it to stop. All he could do was curl up and wait for the blows to come.

Before the bots could hit a loud voice made them stop.

"End training sequence!"

Lance's breathe was shaky and hard at this point and because he hadn't stopped for a break, his body was too tired. He felt strong arms lift his upper body. He opened his eyes to see dark eyes looking back at him.

"Shiro?"

"Lance, what were you thinking?" Lance flinched. "Why are you training so late at night? Where is your helmet?" Lance pointed to it.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought to train." He sat himself up, putting his arm on his knee. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to control his breathing. "The bot just knocked my helmet off. I- I'm sorry."

Shiro sighed. "It's fine but you have to be careful. Especially when training so late when no one is up to help you if you get hurt."

Lance scoffed and averted his eyes.

"Lance, you're bleeding."

"What?" He hadn't noticed but when his helmet got knock off the blade had cut his cheek. Not deep though. He felt the blood running down his face. "Oh. So I am."

Shiro sighed, stood up, and held out his hand. "C'mon. Let's get that cleaned and patched up."

Lance hesitantly took his hand and he was pulled up hard. He was lighter than Shiro remembered so he pulled with the same strength he was used to. That only brought Lance flying up and into his chest.

"Wah!" Lance blushed and put his hand on Shiro's chest. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He tried to push away but Shiro still had his hand. "Uh- uhm. Shiro can I have my hand ba-?"

"Lance." Shiro used his "leader" voice. Lance looked up with a nervous look. "Have you been eating properly?"

This caught Lance off guard. "Wha- yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I wouldn't-"

"Lance!"

He flinched and looked to the side.

Shiro spoke more softly. "Why aren't you eating?"

He just shrugs.

Shiro lets go of Lance's hand and starts walking out. "Let's go. We have to clean your cut."

Lance trudges behind. 'Great. Now he thinks I'm weak. What if he thinks I'm weird for not eating? Oh jeez. Nothing I do seems to get any praise from him.'

They arrive at the medical bay and Shiro tells Lance to sit down. He comes back and starts cleaning up the blood and cut.

"Shiro, I can do it myself!" Lance's face was getting red.

Shiro smiles. "What's the matter with me cleaning it?" He got closer to his face.

"Sh-Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"Please, not so close."

He pulls back. "It's cleaned now." He lifts his hand to the cut and swipes his thumb underneath it.

Lance's face became hotter. "What-?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Lance was stunned. What? Why would he say that? What is he talking about?

Shiro leans in and kisses Lance. Lance's eyes widen from surprise not knowing what else to do. Shiro pulls back and smiles. He steps back and pulls Lance off the chair.

"We're going to the kitchen and getting you something to eat. I don't want you starving yourself any more."

Shiro heads towards the kitchen leaving Lance frozen behind.

Slowly a blush creeps up his face and he begins to smile wide then runs to catch up to Shiro.


	3. Shklance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows someone is there. He can feel it. He looks everywhere but everywhere he looks is just darkness.
> 
> He starts walking. Where, he doesn't know but he continues walking. He calls out for someone, for anyone. What answers back is nothing but silence. He stops. How did he even get here? Where was here?
> 
> He feels he's being watched. He turns and squints but all he sees is black. He hears whispers and calls out again. Why isn't anyone answering back? The whispers get louder. They get louder but he still can't make out what they're saying.
> 
> The whispers turn to yelling- no, screaming. He covers his ears, begging them to stop. He's pleading for them to just stop.
> 
> All of a sudden it was silent. Too silent. That silence that makes your heart beat faster. It's so quiet he can he his heart pulsing in his ears. He starts searching for whatever has him on edge. He's turning and looking and calling out. He turns and comes face-to-face with a black mass. More black than the surrounding darkness. It opens its eyes and everything goes out.

_He knows someone is there. He can feel it. He looks everywhere but everywhere he looks is just darkness._

_He starts walking. Where, he doesn't know but he continues walking. He calls out for someone, for anyone. What answers back is nothing but silence. He stops. How did he even get here? Where was here?_

_He feels he's being watched. He turns and squints but all he sees is black. He hears whispers and calls out again. Why isn't anyone answering back? The whispers get louder. They get louder but he still can't make out what they're saying._

_The whispers turn to yelling- no, screaming. He covers his ears, begging them to stop. He's pleading for them to just stop._

_All of a sudden it was silent. Too silent. That silence that makes your heart beat faster. It's so quiet he can he his heart pulsing in his ears. He starts searching for whatever has him on edge. He's turning and looking and calling out. He turns and comes face-to-face with a black mass. More black than the surrounding darkness. It opens its eyes and everything goes out._

\--------------

Lance jolts up on his bed, breathing heavy and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He struggles to catch his breath but when he's able to breath properly he groans. That was the same dream for the fourth night in a row. He untangles himself from his sheets and grabs his phone to check the time. 4:03 a.m.. He sighs.

Lance has woken up because of that nightmare for the fourth time. Knowing he won't be going to sleep again, he gets up. He changed into black skinny jeans and a baby blue sweater. He throws on his sneakers and walks out his front door with his phone and keys. Nothing beats a late night walk. Or rather, early morning. Really early.

The cool autumn air felt good against his face. The leaves on the few trees around the city have turned to yellows and oranges. He walked on the fallen leaves, loving the satisfying crunch underneath his foot. He walked farther and farther away from his crappy apartment and closer and closer to the "bad part" of the city without realizing. It wasn't even that bad. Just more criminal activity there.

After a while Lance looked up from the ground. Finally noticing where he was he froze.  _Aw, crap,_  he thought. He pulled out his phone. He had been walking for almost half an hour. He heard footsteps coming closer to him from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man coming up to him. He was a bit shorter than Lance but he had more muscle. Not wanting to make it a big deal he crossed the street. He looked over again on the other side and saw the man cross.

Oh,  _hell_  no. He picked up his pace but the guy started running and grabbed his hood, choking Lance as he pulled back.

"Give me all you got, kid," the man growled.

Lance has this issue when he's nervous he starts joking or rambling. It never does him any good but he can't help it. This time was no different than the others. He smiled and turned his head. "I would love to but I have nothing on me. Looks like you'll have to go threaten someone else."

The guy pulled out a pocket knife and held it up to his face, showing him he could harm him. "I'm not asking again."

"You didn't ask before. You demanded." Lance mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he stop talking? The man pressed the blade to his neck. Of course, Lance being Lance, he took his elbow and hit the guy's ribs.

The man grunted and let Lance go. He turned and pushed the man away and ran. What else could he do? He heard the man say, "go get him."

He was in major trouble. Lance didn't know where he was exactly and he's pretty sure two people were chasing him. He looked over his shoulder and saw... no one. He slowed to a walk. He looked around to see where they were but they were gone. Or so he thought.

While he was turned, walking backwards, someone came behind him and covered his mouth. Lance bent forward, grabbing his arm, and flipped him. He didn't know how to fight but he knew enough moves to get himself away. He turned again only to be blocked by two people. He cursed under his breath. He turned once more to see the guy was no longer on the ground but standing up with the guy from earlier.

Lance's breath quickened and his heart pounded against his chest. He wanted to run. He would have been able to escape, seeing as there was an opening, but he couldn't. The fear glued him to the ground. The group of men inched closer. He raised his hands up. "Fellas, how 'bout we talk? I-I really don't have anything."

One of the men hit Lance in the back of the head making him stumble forward, gaining an instant headache. He was caught by another before hitting the ground, only to be thrown backwards to the two guys behind him. They held onto his arms while the other two crept forwards, stopping right in front of him.

Lance's vision was getting blurry. How hard did that guy hit him? The shortest of the men drew his fist back, smiled, then swung it to the side of Lance's ribs. Lance gave a small yell of pain before getting punched again. When the man went to punch again, Lance swung his leg up and kicked the guy in the chest. This resulted in him getting shoved to ground and getting kicked himself.

He was lifted again and the man with the knife stepped up. He took the blade and stabbed it into his thigh. Lance yelled, louder this time, and one of the men covered his mouth. He was punched and kicked a few more times before they decided to actually search him for anything valuable.

"Oh," one guy chuckled, "he really doesn't have anything." The men around him threw him to the ground and walked away.

Lance watched with blurry vision as the four men left. After they were out of sight he rolled on his stomach and attempted to get up. The injuries on his chest, sides, and leg were not letting him move very well so all he did was prop himself against the cracked wall of the building next to him.

Lance's head was pounding and he struggled to catch his breath. Moving the cloth from around his wound, wincing and grunting in pain, he looked at the damage. It looked like he would need stitches. He pulled out his phone to call an ambulance but it was broken, too broken to use.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying not to cry. First he wakes up at ungodly hours of the night from a reoccurring dream, then he gets beaten for money, and now he can't even call for help. He lets out a shaky breath and puts pressure on the wound.

His eyes shot open as he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked around and spotted two men across the street. He looks around to see if he can hide anywhere. Much to his dismay, there wasn't. He feels a tear fall down his cheek as he watches the two people stop and look his way.  _No, please, God, no. I don't want to be beat again._  The men quickly walk across the street, right up to his feet. He looks at the people and his heart momentarily stops. He feels the tears run down his face.

There, standing above him, are Shiro and Keith. He didn't know them personally but they were well known around college, both football players, although Keith seems like the type to care less about any sport.

"Lance," Shiro asks. Lance can't believe this. Two guys he's been crushing on were right there and they knew his name. He begins to giggle then laugh, all the while tears are mercilessly falling down his face.

"Holy crow, dudes, I thought you were some more muggers." He brings his hand to his face and covers his eyes. His laughs die down to quiet sobs. He was terrified of the men that just left and it finally hit him. Now here he was, crying while bruised and cut in front of his crushes. He felt someone hug him and he removes his hand to see Keith crouched down, arms wrapped around his shoulders. He hears Shiro telling him he's okay and that he's safe.

After a few moments Lance stops crying. He wipes away his tear and looks at the two people besides him. Finally, Shiro asks what happened and Lance explains the men attacking him and his phone being brutally smashed. "What were you even doing walking at this time of night," Keith snaps.

"Nightmare. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get up now. I need to go to the hospital."

Shiro and Keith stand and Keith holds his hand out for Lance to take. He grabs his hand and Keith pulls him up. With his injured leg he can't stand very well, so, he falls. He hisses in pain when he lands on the ground. The two men are crouched down in an instant. "Are you alright," Shiro asks, concern showing in his voice.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite alright. Not like I just got beat up and stabbed in the thigh or anything," Lance deadpans, lifting his blood covered hand to point to the wound. Keith grabs his leg, slightly pulling it towards him, making Lance yelp.

Keith payed no attention to the flustered face of Lance and began examining the wound. After a few seconds he turned to Shiro. "We need to bring him home." He turned to Lance, whose face had turned a bright red. Lance thanked the stars it was dark. "We're taking you home."

"Wha-but-," Lance was interrupted by Shiro's arms grabbing him an lifting him up bridal style, careful not to touch the injury. He let out a squeak of surprise. "No, no, no, no! I-I-I can walk. Put me down, put me down!" The other two men scoffed.

Keith walked next to Shiro and Lance. "You can't even stand. Let Shiro carry you." When they walked off the curb Shiro jostled Lance a bit. The smaller male held onto the other's neck in fear of falling, missing how Shiro's cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't drop me. Oh, please, don't drop me. I know I'm heavy but don't just drop me."

Shiro chuckled. "I'm not gonna drop you, Lance. You're light as a feather."

"No, I'm not," he mumbled.

"You are. Don't argue." Lance grumbled but kept quiet.

He laid his head against his muscular chest and closed his eyes. The older man's heart beat lulling him to sleep as he was rocked gently from the walk.

\-----------------------

Lance woke up to burning pain in his thigh. He shot up and hissed in pain.

"Ah- I'm sorry!" Lance looked over in surprise and saw Shiro holding a rag and a bowl of water. He blinked twice before remembering what happened. He looked down and saw he was in his boxers. He blushed, then saw the stab wound. "Keith! Lance is awake!" Lance watched as Keith walked through the door with a small smile.

Wait-

Keith sat down, next to Lance and put his hand on his arm. "We brought you to our house. You managed to fall asleep while being carried." He gave a small chuckle. Lance looked into his eyes.

Wait-

"Lance? You okay," Shiro questioned. He looked to Shiro.

Wait a minute-

"Um... you good? Hellooo?" Keith waved a hand in front of Lance's face. Lance looked back down to his leg.

"I-I-," Lance tried speaking but his head started pounding and he could now feel where he was stabbed. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He lifted his hand to his head and he leaned forward, bringing his legs closer to his chest.

Keith got up and walked out of the room while Shiro gently grabbed Lance's ankle. He pulled it slowly so his leg was outstretched. Lance blushed and looked up at him as Keith came back with two pills in one hand and a cup of water in another. He gave Lance the pills and water saying it was pain killers, Lance gladly swallowed them. He felt a hand on his thigh and jumped. Keith and Shiro chuckled.

"Sorry," Shiro said and began washing the cut. Lance winced and tried moving his leg back but Shiro kept a tight grip. "Don't move. We gotta clean this."

Lance felt tears prick his eyes. He closed them and held his breath as the rag touched the wound. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand grab his own. Keith looked back at him and gave a comforting smile.

All the while wincing and whining in pain, Lance thought. How in the whole entire universe did he manage to get two hot guys- who, might he add, has a crush on- to hold him and tend to his injuries? Like, seriously, who would have thought this would happen? He watched as the water in the bowl turned pink, tinted by his blood. He watched how carefully Shiro cleaned the cut, almost as if he was afraid he would break Lance. His gaze turned to his and Keith's hands. He noticed how Keith would occasionally squeeze his hand in a reassuring way.

Shiro set the rag down in the water and stood up. Grabbing the bowl, he left to empty it. Lance turned his leg a bit to examine the wound. Yeah, he definitely needed stitches. Shiro walked back in the room and wrapped his leg up. "Alright, now we can go to the hospital," Shiro says and threw Lance some sweat pants that belonged to Keith. Lance quickly puts on the pants, rolling it up past the wound, mumbling a 'thanks.' Shiro walks up to him before being stopped by Keith.

"Nope. My turn."

"What?" Lance's only response was Keith putting his arms behind his back and under his legs and lifting him up bridal style. Once again, Lance's face took on a nice, pretty, and quite noticeable, red blush. "Wait-"

"Wow, Shiro," Keith began, "he really  _is_  light." If it were possible, Lance would have an even darker shade of red. He rolled his eyes though.

"Please don't drop me."

Shiro gave a small laugh. "He won't drop you."

"Yeah, why would you think I would drop you?" As Keith said that he pretended to let go Lance, making him yelp.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. "Y-you're an ass," he hisses. The other males laugh and get into the car.

Shiro took the wheel while Lance and Keith sat in the back. Keith placed Lance side-ways, having his legs over his lap. He buckled the injured boy up and sat back buckling up himself. Lance looked between the two older men and shifted his back against the door before speaking up.

"Thank you. Like, really, seriously, thank you. I was not expecting to be jumped and- well- stabbed. And then my phone was broken so I couldn't even call for help. Not to mention I can't walk without dying from pain and falling multiple times." Lance felt the seat dip but continued talking. "I mean, eventually I would have gotten some help. But you guys showed up and-." He was cut off by soft and slightly chapped lips against his own. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched Keith pull away with a smile. "I-I-I-"

"You're welcome."

"You-y-y-you just k-k-kiss-kissed me?" Keith nodded, his smile growing. "B-but you- him- together?" Shiro barked out a laugh bringing Lance's attention to him.

The car slowed to a stop and Shiro left the car. Lance looked back at Keith, confusion written on his face. He felt the door behind him open up, making him fall backward with a yelp. He looked up when he felt his fall being stopped by two big hands on his back. Shiro smiled and leaned down giving Lance a short kiss of his own. Lance felt his face grow hot.

He just got kissed by the world's hottest men and couple! What? Lance prayed that this wasn't a dream.

He hadn't realized but his seat belt was unbuckled and he was out of the car. He stood and stared at Keith and Shiro. "Wait. Wait a minute. What? Why? You guys are a thing. Why- why did you just," he trailed off.

"Kiss you," Keith finished his sentence.

Shiro took a step forward. "Easy. We like you. Now, come on." He crouched down in front of Lance, back to him. "Hop on."

Lance stood dumbfounded. His crushes like him back. Holy mother of fluff. Keith chuckled at the state Lance was in and moved him onto Shiro's awaiting back. The taller man wrapped his arms behind himself to hold up Lance and stood as the other held on tight to his shoulders.

After explaining the situation to the lady at the desk they were told to wait until they were called. So Keith sat down first and had Shiro slide Lance off and onto his lap then Shiro sat next to them. The older males laughed quietly as Lance shoved his red face into his hands. He was slightly embarrassed but he was  _so_  loving this. Keith wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. After a minute Shiro spoke up.

"So, Lance." Said man hummed. "Why were you out so early?"

"I already told you. A nightmare. I just needed a walk."

"What was it about?"

Lance glanced at him and gave a small smile. "It was- well- I really don't know myself. It's just me in a dark place- super dark- and I'm running and yelling. Then I hear whispers that turn to yelling and then there's this- this thing. I dunno. It's just big and creepy and when it opens its eyes, that's it. That's the end of my dream. I've been dreaming of it for four days now? Yeah."

Before either of them can respond Lance gets called in.

\----------------------------------------

Lance was right about needing stitches. Luckily the knife wasn't that big so he didn't need a lot of stitches. After a short discussion, it was decided that Lance was going to stay at Keith's and Shiro's place. By the time they got to their house it was almost six in the morning. So, the three of them sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.. After a while Lance looked up at Shiro and Keith.

"So, why were you two out so early?" Shiro scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I- uh- well I have pretty bad night terrors and usually wake up at odd times of night but last night I just needed a breather after waking up again," Shiro explains. Lance nods in response and the three grew silent as they watched the television. Twenty minutes in and they were sleeping.

\-----------------------------

 _Darkness_.

_All Lance could see was darkness. He did a full 360 but saw nothing. It was the same damn dream again. No- wait. It's different. There weren't any whispers, no screams. He turned again but he jumped back when he saw the same black mass in his previous dreams._

_It opened it's eyes but this time his nightmare didn't stop. The thing kept staring at him. Lance stared back not knowing what to do. Should he be running? Maybe scream? Screaming seemed like a reasonable thing but he just couldn't. He was stuck in place having a stare down with this- this thing. His eyes widened in realization. The creature- no- man smiled. The dark mist melted away from the man to reveal his father. Lance's breath hitched and he took a step back._

_"No," he muttered. "No, no, no, no! You- you aren't supposed to be here! I- you-!" His father's smile grew._

_"I can find you anywhere, Lance." Then his father charged at him and everything went dark._

\----------------------------------

Lance woke up crying and shaking. He couldn't breath. His father found him. After nearly five months his father found him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and two other hands cup his face. He jumped at the touch and opened his eyes.

He saw just blurry colors before his vision focused on a very concerned Shiro. At this point, Lance realized the hands on his face belonged to Shiro and the arms to Keith. Almost immediately he calmed down. The two pulled away from Lance when he was calm.

When Shiro asked what happened Lance spilled everything. He didn't know why but he felt he could say anything to them. He told them how a few years back his mom died and his father blamed him. He beat him and hated on him. He said how he thought his father would have kicked him out if he didn't look so much like his mom. Then explained after years of this torment he was finally old enough to move out. So, he did. He found the cheapest place next to the college he wanted to go to and rented it. He told them about his dream and how he finally realized that the thing was his father and how he's pretty sure he found him. He finished with tears rolling down his face and shaky breath.

He looked up at the two people in front of him. They both looked ready to kill, more so Keith than Shiro, but at the same time sadness. They leaned in and hugged him. Lance wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders. Keith was the first to pull away.

"If he comes anywhere near you, I'll murder him, Lance," Keith seethed. Then Shiro pulled back.

"If he even attempts to contact you, I will find him and I will kill him." Lance blinked at the two before he started to giggle. His giggles erupted into laughter and he wiped away the tears.

"You guys, oh my lord," he wheezed and settled down before he began again. "Thank you, really. I'm so glad you're the ones I fell for." He watched as Shiro and Keith blushed and- after realizing he said the last part out loud- flushed darker than them.

The older boys looked at each other and grinned then leaned towards Lance and kissed both sides of his cheeks. "We feel the same way," Shiro said.

"Yeah," Keith sighed.

Shiro put his forehead against Lance's. "So, Lance, will you do us the honor of becoming our boyfriend?"

"Please," Keith added, taking Lance's hand in his. Lance smiled and nodded.

"Oh, God, yes. Of course."


	4. Shklance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was a trouble maker. Doing everything he wasn't supposed to. Sneaking into the kitchen to grab snacks. Not to eat. Just to take. Most of the time he would give the sweets to the people around the castle. He would mess with the guards he didn't like. They couldn't do anything to him. He was the prince. Lance would leave the castle grounds. No one knows what he does when he leaves. He doesn't talk with anyone. He had no siblings. He made no friends. His own parents wouldn't look at him for more than a minute.

Lance was a trouble maker. Doing everything he wasn't supposed to. Sneaking into the kitchen to grab snacks. Not to eat. Just to take. Most of the time he would give the sweets to the people around the castle. He would mess with the guards he didn't like. They couldn't do anything to him. He was the prince. Lance would leave the castle grounds. No one knows what he does when he leaves. He doesn't talk with anyone. He had no siblings. He made no friends. His own parents wouldn't look at him for more than a minute.

You see, although he was the prince, he was an omega. Almost all royals were alphas or betas. Omegas were rare in royal families. It was even more rare for a male omega. When his parents found out they were not happy. In fact, they practically disowned him. They almost never talked to him. They acted like he didn't exist when he was around them. The only time they acknowledged him was when he was being yelled at. Lance was positive his parents would have kicked him out of the castle if he wasn't heir to the throne.

He hated being who he was. He hated not getting attention like a normal kid would. He was turning sixteen and the past seven years has been hell (Him being introduced as an omega at age nine). He knew he wasn't going to get that special birthday or much of a birthday at all. He knew he wasn't getting a gift. Lance could care less about presents. He just wanted some love. God forbid someone shows him some real love. The only "gift" he was getting were two body guards to keep him in check. The king was getting tired of Lance's foolish behavior and him leaving his lessons to wander around.

When the day of his birthday came, Lance sat in his bedroom until noon. He guessed his father got tired of waiting for his disgrace of a son when someone knocked on his door and told him the king requested his presence.

Lance groaned and slowly made his way to the throne room, making sure he left his crown behind to annoy the king. He stood in front of the double doors for a few minutes debating whether or not he should just turn and run. He really didn't want to face his parents or get body guards. Lance decided he should just get this done and over with and threw open the doors with a smile. Obviously, fake but nobody knew.

"Hello Father! Mother," he shouted as he strode across the floor and ignored the grunt from the king. When he stood in front of his parents he over-exaggerated his bow. "Your royal-ness requested for me? What an honor! To what do I owe this wonderous-"

"Lance," the king hissed. Lance's gaze hardened as he stood up but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

The king sighed and the queen looked away. Lance clenched his fist and hardened his jaw but never let his smile leave his face. His father gestured to the two people to his right and they stepped forward. "These are the guards that have been assigned to you."

Lance didn't say anything and just turned and left with his guards behind him. When the double doors closed behind him he let out a shaky breath and faced the two people. They were both muscular, one more so than the other. The more muscular man had a scar across the bridge of his nose. Lance sighed and crossed his arms. "Names."

The one with the scar spoke first. "Shiro, your Highness." Then the other spoke.

"Keith, your Highness." Lance took notice that Keith didn't seem too happy to be here. He didn't blame him. Lance sighed again.

"Drop the 'your Highness'. It's dumb. Also, relax. You both look like your constipated." The two people looked at each other and relaxed slightly. "Good. Now, I'll see you later."

"What-," but before Shiro could finish Lance quickly ran from them. He laughed when he heard both of them yell out a 'wait' and their footsteps following him. He turned his head and saw Keith and Shiro getting closer. He looked forward and saw a window. The same window he jumped out of before. The floor they were on was the second one, so Lance thought it would be funny to see the guards reaction to him jumping. So, he flew open the window and jumped. He heard the yell of Shiro as he grabbed onto the tree branch. He looked up at the window when he was steady and laughed at their faces. Shiro looked like he was about to get killed and Keith looked angry and scared.

He laughed again and made his way down the tree. He did not expect for the smaller of the two guards to jump after him. Lance cursed and ran once more when Shiro jumped, too. He kept the chase for another minute before Keith seemed to get angry.

"Would you just stop running," Keith yelled. Lance turned his head slightly but continued to move.

"No way! Running is the only thing I do right," Lance laughed. He quickly climbed over the wall and left the castle grounds.

Lance raced towards the village with a smile on his face. Today he was going to visit the orphanage like he did every week. He slowed his pace when he got to the edge of the village when he felt he lost his guards.

As he was walking through the streets he waved hi to people and gave some handshakes. Everyone knew Lance here. This was the only place he actually felt happy. He visited so often the villagers sometimes forgot he was a royal, their prince, but Lance didn't care. He would rather be a commoner anyways.

When he arrived at the orphanage he did his special knock, three quick knocks then two slow taps. The door flew open and he got tackled to the ground by two kids.

"Lance!" Lance laughed and hugged the children. They pulled back with smiles on their faces. The two kids were siblings, twins. Both had light skin and dark eyes with matching dark hair. He wouldn't tell any of the other kids but these two- Sarah and Liam- were his favorite out of the others.

"How are my two troublemakers," he asked as he stood back up. The twins helped brush the dirt off of him and giggled.

Sarah jumped up and down. "Good now that your here!" Lance held his heart and pretended to wipe a tear. He scooped up the twins and spun them around.

"Awe! I love you two so muuuch," he cooed. He set them down and walked inside to greet the other kids.

Of course, the others were just as excited to see him. Lance gave each of them a hug and even the lady who owned the place. She had long white hair and the most beautiful smile he has seen.

"Good afternoon, Princess!" He bowed, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She giggled and curtsied.

"Good afternoon, your Highness." Lance stood back up and gave a sad smile.

"Allura, you know how I feel about that," he said quietly.

"Sorry, Lancey." Lance shook his head.

"Is there anything I could do to help today?" Lance always helped at the orphanage. It was his favorite place. He loved the kids and he felt he had a small connection to them. Although, he still had living parents, it was almost like they weren't there.

Allura said he could go outback to the water pump and bring in a bucket of water. He saluted and grabbed the bucket. He hummed as he pumped the lever and watched it slowly fill up, listening to the laughter of children and teens from inside the building. Suddenly, he felt hands grab both of his arms and he cried out in shock.

He looked up ready to kick someone when he recognized the two familiar faces. He sighed and struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"We're sorry, your Highness, but you have to come back to the castle," Shiro said.

Lance snapped. "No! I'm not going back, dammit! Let go! And don't call me that!" Keith's grip tightened.

"We're not letting you go. You need to come back," Keith growled. Lance opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard shouting behind them.

"Let Lance go!"

All three turned to see Sarah and Liam holding rocks. Liam stepped forward bringing back his rock. "She said let Lance go!" Shiro sighed but didn't let go.

"Listen, we can't just-," he began but got cut off when Liam threw the rock at him. On instinct Shiro let go letting Lance swivel to his left and punch Keith as hard as he could. The other man let go out of surprise and Lance ran to the twins' side.

Whatever Keith was made of was not human because Lance's hand started to throb from pain.

Lance quickly grabbed the rock out of Sarah's hand before she could throw it.

"Stop! You can't just throw rocks," he scolded as he hugged the now shaking twins.

"B-but they were try-trying to take you away," Liam cried. Lance let go and smiled. A real smile. He put a hand on Liam's head and the other on Sarah's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly. Keith and Shiro stalked up behind him. "You can't throw rocks at anyone. Especially royal guards. You could get in trouble and get taken away. Do you want to leave and not be able to see me again?" The twins gasped and cried, ramming their bodies into Lance. He fell back with an 'oof' but hugged them close to his body.

"No! But you could get us out! Right? You could just say som-something, right? You're the prince," Sarah stated. Lance froze and hardened his gaze. He squeezed the small bodies and gave a sad chuckle.

"You think they'd listen to me?" By this time Allura had stepped out and was hovering close by. "They barely recognize me as the prince, little ones." They calmed down after a while and Allura came over and grabbed their hands. Lance stood up and patted their heads. "I have to go now." They gave one last hug before trudging back to the building. Allura walked up to Lance as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry 'Llura. I didn't get your bucket of water." She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lance." He shook his head and pulled away with a small smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He turned to his guards. "Let's go..."

Lance, Keith, and Shiro began their walk back to the castle. As they got closer Lance started to tear up. Why did he have to born an omega? Why couldn't he have at least been a beta? He wished he wasn't a royal. Stupid Lance. He sniffed and wiped a fallen tear. Shiro put his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Your Highness?" Lance spun around hitting his hand away then pointed a finger at him.

"Do  _not_ call me that! That is the most annoying name ever!  _'Your Highness'_  this,  _'you Highness'_  that. Well, guess what! I don't want to be 'your Highness.'" He jabbed his finger to Shiro's chest. "I don't want to be the prince!" He turned to Keith with tears falling. "I don't want to be an omega! I just want to be Lance." His voice cracking as he said his own name. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Is that so much to ask?" He wiped harshly at his face. "This is stupid..."

Lance didn't know why and Keith sure as hell didn't know why but Keith lunged forward and engulfed Lance in a hug. Lance let out a sob and clutched Keith's armor. Shiro stepped forward and joined the hug, tears prickling his own eyes.

The guards had no idea their prince had felt this way. They thought he had just been a snotty, stuck-up royal pain in the ass but they were terribly wrong. Lance was not  _the_ pain but was in pain.

Keith and Shiro promised Lance they would protect him and let him feel loved and that's just what they did.

Everyday after, all three of them stood by each other. They were inseparable. They would wander the gardens talking about everything and nothing. Lance showed them around the village and properly introduced them to the kids at the orphanage. They would often sneak out in the middle of the night to just be with one another. Months passed and the three fell in love with each other.

Eventually, the queen became pregnant and gave birth to another boy. Years went by and they found the new prince was an alpha so the king and queen ignored Lance entirely. The younger boy would become the King and Lance was completely fine with that. In fact, when they told him he left right away with Keith and Shiro.

The three lovers adopted Sarah and Liam after finding a home in the next town over, occasionally visiting their original village for the heck of it.

Lance could never be happier with his new family.


	5. Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith started this thing. Well, they didn't start it themselves but they started saying it.
> 
> See you later, alligator. After a while, crocodile. Everyone has heard that, right?
> 
> Everyone has also heard that saying: all good things must come to an end.

Lance and Keith started this thing. Well, they didn't start it themselves but they started saying it.

See you later, alligator. After a while, crocodile. Everyone has heard that, right?

Lance thought it would be cute and fun to say that before he and Keith would part ways. At first Keith didn't want to do it. It sounded dumb but he couldn't say no to Lance so he agreed. When one of the two would leave they would say, "See you later, alligator." Of course the other would respond with "After a while, crocodile." It was nice and helped ease some tension before leaving. It was also so Lance and Keith could feel like they would come back together, safe and warm. Together for always. Hand in hand. Holding each other close.

Everyone has also heard that saying: all good things must come to an end.

It was a true surprise when the Galra attacked. No one saw the ships until it was too late. Allura called everyone to their lions. Shiro in Black, Keith in Red, Pidge in Green, Lance in Blue, and Hunk in Yellow. They began their attack right away. Mostly aiming at the Galra's canons. They were winning.

They should have formed Voltron as soon as they left the castle. They should have stayed together instead of going in different directions. Now, they were in separate areas of the battle. Shiro was being surrounded by larger ships. Pidge was losing control of her lion. Hunk was already losing consciousness. Keith and Lance were together but had took on heavy fire. They were winning so how did they get like this? How did the whole battle make a 180?

Keith stopped attacking when he heard Lance yell in pain. He whipped his lion around to see Blue shut down. Keith quickly raced to the lion's side. He called out for Lance but he didn't respond.

Keith knew it was risky. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew that if he did it the battle would surely be lost. But he didn't care. He needed to get to his love. His only will to live. Keith needed Lance. He brought his lion to Blue and left the safety of Red. He flew into Blue to get Lance. He needed to get Lance.

When he got to the control room he saw Lance laying limply against his chair. Keith ran to him and undid his restraints. He laid Lance gently on the ground as the lion shook from the ongoing attacks.

Keith didn't care. He only cared for Lance.

He checked to make sure his boyfriend was still alive. He found a very weak pulse. Keith could already feel tears welling up as Lance slowly opened his eyes. Lance smiled up at him. Even in such a horrible position he could still smile that beautiful, bright smile of his. Keith could hear the concerned shouting of the other paladins but he tuned them out. His focus was on Lance and Lance alone. Lance reached up and touched Keith's cheek. He was cut and bruised but Lance still found him handsome.

"Hey Samurai." Keith chuckled and rested his hand against the one on his face.

"Hey Sharpshooter." Keith hated how weak they both sounded, Lance more so than Keith. Lance's face dropped slightly.

"It hurts. I-it hurts so bad, Keith," Lance whispered. Lance felt tears roll down his face. Keith squeezed Lance's hand gently.

"I know. I know but- but please just hang on for a little longer." The voices in his helmet got louder.

Lance hummed and smiled. "I don't think we have a 'little longer'." He pointed behind the red paladin. Keith turned and felt his heart drop. One of the battle cruisers pointed a canon at them, the glow showing it was about to fire. Lance tried to shift off of Keith's lap but Keith held on tighter. "Go. You ha-ve to go. You can't die. I'm already half way gone, Keith."

"No!" He didn't mean to yell but Keith needed Lance to know. "I'm not leaving you! I- I can't! Lance... you are all I have left. If- if you go, I'm going, too."

"Keith, no-!"

"Yes! I'm not letting you go. I love you damn it!" Lance's eyes widened. This is the first time Keith had said it. Lance had yet to say it but he was going to after the stupid battle. Dumb Keith beat him to it. He laughed lightly.

"I love you, too, Keith. I love you more than anything in this world." Lance pulled Keith down and kissed him.

They've kissed many times. They've held each other many times. This, however, was different. It was beautiful and filled with an everlasting love. It was like the universe had stopped everything just for this moment. When they pulled away they heard the canon go off but they were smiling. Before darkness consumed them both, Lance looked at Keith with so much love and admiration, Keith was looking the same way.

"See you later, alligator..."

"After a while... crocodile..."


	6. Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the team could tell. The glances at Shiro were painfully obvious. The small smiles towards Lance. Everyone else saw it except for each other. Lance and Shiro were pining so hard for each other it hurt.
> 
> But they were so oblivious.

Everyone on the team could tell. The glances at Shiro were painfully obvious. The small smiles towards Lance. Everyone else saw it except for each other. Lance and Shiro were pining so hard for each other it hurt.

But they were so oblivious.

Eventually, everyone had enough. Especially Keith and Hunk. Shiro would come knocking at Keith's door to tell him how Lance was so amazing and cute and Keith had had enough. Poor Hunk had to listen to Lance rant on and on about how awesome and hot Shiro was. Keith and Hunk got together and made up a plan with the help of the rest of the team.

They were gonna have celebration with a planet they saved. Allura had already asked the leader of that planet and he agreed eagerly. Things were going to change in the best way.

When they arrived Lance was rushed off to changing rooms. Shiro looked slightly panicked before he realized what they were taking Lance away for. Keith laughed at Shiro earning a shove from the older male. The rest of the team went to the biggest room of the planet's castle. The interior was decorated with beautiful purple and blue flowers. It was astonishing and the paladins stopped in their tracks in awe. While they waited for Lance they busied themselves with eating and talking.

Shiro was talking with one of the locals when he heard Allura gasp.

"Lance, look at you!" Shiro turned and he honestly thought his heart stopped.

There Lance stood with a slightly red face. He wore high-waisted white leggings with thigh high black boots. He had on a tight light-blue, long sleeved shirt that rose above the leggings exposing his skin but stopped below his pecs. He wore a black choker and white studs in his ears. To top it all off he had one of the purple flowers tucked behind his left ear. 

The other paladins came up next to Allura to look at their teammate. Shiro slowly walked up to the team, a little closer to Lance than the others. Lance grabs his upper arm and averted his eyes. "I look weird, huh?" Shiro couldn't speak. Lance looked beautiful. When Lance heard the silence he shifted his weight. "I-I think I'm gonna go change..." Lance turned to walk back to the dressing rooms.

"No!" Shiro grabbed Lance's hand. The younger turned to look at Shiro. "I-I mean, please, don't. You-" he clears his throat with a red face"-you look nice."

"Th-thank you." They smiled at each other before Shiro let go of Lance's hand. They reluctantly left to talk with other people.

About half an hour passed when the music died down. The paladins turned to one of the aliens that held a mic. He announced this would be the first slow dance and to grab someone you hold dear to you. Soft music began to play as aliens turned to each other.

Shiro and Lance glanced at each other but didn't make any moves. Lance figured Shiro wasn't going to ask so he smiled and looked away, folding his arms to hug himself. Why would he? He doesn't like him. Lance sighs and leans against the wall with downcast eyes. Keith came up to Shiro and gave him a small push.

"Go ask him to dance. Now." With another shove Shiro walked up to Lance. He rubbed the back of his neck and clears his throat gaining the attention of Lance.

"Hey, do you, uh, do you want to dance? With me?" Lance's face turned red.

"Yes."

Shiro smiled and held out his hand for Lance to take, which he did happily. Shiro led them towards the middle of the dance floor and put his hand on Lance's lower back, the other still in his hand, and Lance put his hand on Shiro's shoulder. They swayed gently as Shiro pulled the smaller of the two closer.

"Lance." Lance looks up. Shiro's breathe catches in his throat. Lance just looked so beautiful. So, that's what he tells him. "Lance, you look beautiful." Shiro watches as Lance's face turns red again.

"I- uh- thank you. You l-look good, too. Like, really good. Not just good but y'know good, good." Shiro chuckles and he feels a sudden surge of confidence.

"Thank you. Lance, I have to tell you something." Shiro spun Lance around. "You're really beautiful and smart and talented. I couldn't have asked for a better teammate. You're so dedicated to Voltron and you make being a paladin fun and enjoyable. You bring the best out of everyone. You bring the best out of me and..." Shiro looked behind Lance to see Keith and Hunk giving a thumbs up.

"And...?" Lance's voice was only a whisper. Shiro swallowed.

"And I wanted to ask you something." Lance looked up at him urging him to continue with his beautiful blue eyes. "Lance, I really like you. A lot. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend. Could you, please?" They never stopped dancing as he said all this.

Lance smiled brightly. "Yes," he breathed out. Shiro's smile mirrored Lance's as he dipped him, giving him the first of many loving kisses.

As the team watched the two they sighed in relief. "Finally," Keith whispered-shouted. Hunk laughed and pat his back. Allura and Pidge high-fived each other while Coran wiped a tear from his eye.  
  



	7. Klance 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing his voice, the rest of the team turn to Lance and freeze. Hunk drops his spoon, Pidge takes her glasses off, cleans them, then puts them back on, Coran's eyes widen, Allura giggles, and Shiro blushes. Keith sees Shiro's reaction and something just snaps.
> 
> He stands up abruptly, making the others jump. He quickly walks up to Lance and grabs his wrist. He walks out of the room with a hand wrapped around Lance's wrist and a glare at Shiro.

Lance walks into the dining room with a yawn.

"Nice of you to finally join-." Keith stops when he looks up and sees Lance. His cheeks begin to pink as he takes in the sight.

Lance was wearing a big blue sweater that covers his hands and his short shorts, making it look like he wasn't wearing anything underneath the sweater and showing off his toned legs, and fuzzy socks. Lance rubs his eye with a sleeve-covered hand and Keith, watching his movements, notices his head covered with soft curls.

Lance looks at Keith and sees him staring and blushes slightly. "Wh-what?"

Upon hearing his voice, the rest of the team turn to Lance and freeze. Hunk drops his spoon, Pidge takes her glasses off, cleans them, then puts them back on, Coran's eyes widen, Allura giggles, and Shiro blushes. Keith sees Shiro's reaction and something just snaps.

He stands up abruptly, making the others jump. He quickly walks up to Lance and grabs his wrist. He walks out of the room with a hand wrapped around Lance's wrist and a glare at Shiro.

Lance is utterly confused at this point. He tries to get Keith's attention as he leads them further down the hall, away from the others.

"Keith!"

Finally he turns to acknowledge the other but before Lance could ask anything, he gets pushed back into the wall. Keith blocks any escape by putting his hands against the wall on both side of Lance.

He gently trails one hand up Lance's arm, up to his shoulder, traces his collar bone. Keith stares Lance in the eyes as he brings his hand up his neck, to his jaw, then behind his head.

Keith leans in as Lance closes his eyes. Their lips meet and both their hearts beat faster. They pull back but Lance kisses him again, bringing his arms around Keith's neck. Keith licks his bottom lip for entrance, which Lance gladly gives him. They fight for dominance but Keith ultimately wins when he lifts the sweater to squeeze Lance's ass, enticing a small moan from him.

Keith drops his hand down further to grab his thigh and lifts it up to his side, squeezing gently. He grabs Lance's other thigh and lifts him up. Lance wraps his legs around Keith and tugs on his hair.

Lance pulls his head back to breath and Keith attaches his mouth to the side of his neck to find his sweet spot. After hearing a gasp from the other, Keith sucks and bites that spot, a purple bruise will be showing, marking his territory.

He licks his lips as he looks at Lance's blue eyes. Lance shudders under Keith's gaze.

"No one," Keith begins, "and I mean  _no one_  will see you like this again." Lance looks down at himself then back at the other. "Got it?"

Lance nods. "Yes."

"Good." Keith gently puts him down and gives one more kiss before turning and walking back to breakfast.

Lance blushes and rushes back to his room to get changed.

\------------

It had been two weeks since Lance and Keith started dating. They were a thing all because Keith was being a protective cutey and didn't want anyone (pretty much only Shiro) to see Lance in such "revealing clothing." Lance hadn't worn anything like that since Keith pinned him against a wall and ever so nicely asked him not to.

However, Lance wanted to be a little mischievous.

He wanted to see Keith's reaction if he wore something like that again but with a little twist. He smiled to himself as he knocked on the door. He heard a muffled 'hold on' and his smile widened.

The door opened to Shiro running a hand through his messy hair. Lance must have woke him up and mentally apologized but he was too excited for this.

"Hey, Shiro! I was wondering if I could borrow one of your sweaters. I know that seems weird but I only have two sweaters and their both getting cleaned." That was a lie. Lance loved sweaters and had about ten of them in his closet. "Also, Keith fell asleep already and I didn't want to bother him.

Shiro smiled gently and nodded. "Of course. Wait right here." Shiro left for a second and Lance suppressed a clap. His plan was already going so well. Shiro came back with a black sweater with his last name on the left shoulder. "This is the smallest one I have."

Lance quickly grabbed the sweater and thanked him then rushed to his own room. He took a shower and let his hair dry on its own to make it curly again. As he let his hair dry he pulled out his outfit for tomorrow morning: booty shorts and, drum roll please, a crop top. Lance giggled to himself. Keith was in for a surprise.

\-----------------

The next morning, Lance was up earlier than Keith would. He threw on his outfit, along with Shiro's sweater and lucky for him was a zip-up. Lance left the zipper open to show off the outfit.

He made his way to the dinning area and greeted the princess, Coran, and Hunk and sat down in the seat next Keith's spot. Pidge walked in and looked Lance up and down and smiled.

"You tryna make Keith mad?" Lance laughed and shrugged.

"Mayyybe." The two of them and Hunk laughed as Shiro walked in.

Lance knows Shiro doesn't actually like him or anything. The two were just friends but Keith still acts as if Shiro will take Lance away. That would never happen, though. So, when Shiro asked what was funny Lance immediately told him. Shiro stiffened a bit.

"Lance, oh my God, if Keith kills me because of this, I am blaming you."

"Oh, please, you'll be fine," Lance reassured. He knew if anyone were to die it would be himself.

When everyone was seated, the doors slid open to reveal the last paladin. Lance glanced at the others before jumping up and out of his seat.

"Keith!" He ran up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, Keith returning it.

Because of Keith being part Galra, his sense of smell was heightened, so whenever he could he would bury his face in Lance's neck and inhale as much of his scent he could. Keith said it made him happy and calm a bit. So when he put his face against the sweater, Lance couldn't help but giggle as he knew Keith would  _not_  be smelling Lance.

Keith pulled back with a slight growl. "Lance... This isn't yours." Lance smiled and shook his head. "Is this Shiro's swea... ter..?" He trailed off as he looked down at Lance. Lance was basically naked and in front of Shiro and in  _Shiro's_  sweater!

Lance lifted his arms to the side and twirled around show off his outfit. "Like what you see?"

"Lan-."

"C'mon, let's go eat." Lance grinned and kissed Keith's cheek then turned and sat down. Keith trailed behind with a scowl.

He sits down next to Lance but pulled Lance's chair closer to him. Lance glances at him with a giggle. Keith didn't eat much, he was too busy staring at Lance's leg that just happened to brush up against his own leg. Lance took notice of Keith's stare and turned to him.

"Babe?" He leans closer and Keith looks at Lance's exposed stomach. "Why aren't you eating?" Keith glares at him and picks up his spoon.

Lance suddenly stands up and leans over the table to get himself more food but he moves the sweater to the side showing Keith a little somethin'-somethin'. Keith looks over as he does this and nearly chokes on his food. Lance's shorts were short enough so Keith could see his underwear.

Lance was wearing red lace panties.

Lance feels hands on his waist and yelps as he gets pulled down. The others turn their attention to the couple but they shrug them off.

"What do you think you're  _doing_ -" Keith pinches his upper thigh when everybody else went back to their own conversations, "wearing this in front of the others, hm?"

"T-teasing you." Lance smirks. "Clearly, it's working." Keith just hums and rubs his inner thigh, going higher then dropping it and going back up. Lance covers his mouth when he feels a squeeze but brushed the hand away and stands. "Thank you, Hunk, but I am stuffed. See you guys later." He turns with a wink and walks out.

Lance is at his door when he gets pulled back. He's thrown over a shoulder and starts moving.

"I told you not to wear something like that but here you are, in even less clothing." Keith's voice was low and sent shivers up Lance's spine.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Keith remained quiet so Lance kept going. "I like wearing things that show off my body. I mean the team seemed to not care that my stomach was out... or that the shorts were short enough to show my thigh- ah!" He flinches when Keith bites his leg.

He hears a door open and they walk in. He immediately realizes the room as Keith's. Keith flips him and throws him on his bed. He growls when he sees Shiro's last name on the sweater and basically rips it off his boyfriend. Lance laughs at him but gets cut off from Keith's lips on his own, moaning slightly into it.

Keith runs his hands from Lance's legs up to his sides, earning a delightful shiver from the other. He releases the kiss and attacks his neck. His hands travel across Lance's body, tracing every curve and edge. He hooks his fingers under the shorts and pulls down to reveal the lace underwear.

"Keith..."

Keith looks up at Lance and locks eyes with him, the blue eyes full of lust. Still keeping eye contact, he runs his tongue on the inside of Lance's thigh and stops below his crotch. He bites down, loving the squeak he hears and abruptly pulls back.

Lance props himself up on his arms and looks at Keith confused. Keith smiles down at him and heads towards his door but turns as the door opens.

"This is your punishment for not listening." Keith chuckles and leaves the room.

Lance stares at the door then gasps. "Wait... wait Keith! Keeiith! You ass!"


	8. Klance 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the door opened to reveal both the missing paladins, chatting happily away. Keith glared at Shiro before eyeing his boyfriend.
> 
> Lance had a semi flushed face and a bright smile that lit up the room. Keith loved that smile but felt something weird in his chest. Why had they both been late together? What were doing?
> 
> He saw Shiro put a hand on Lance's upper arm before they parted and as Lance sat next to Keith, a low growl made its way up his throat. Lance looked at him, a brow raised, upon hearing it. He saw Keith's stern face and his own became worried.

"You need to work on your stance."

Lance sighed and wiped his forehead of sweat. "Ugh! What's so important about stance?"

"Lance," Shiro reprimanded.

"I know, I know! I need to be more focused, yadah yadah! I'm just-- ugh! You didn't even break a sweat, dude, while I'm over here creating puddles!"

The black paladin huffed out a laugh. "It's all in the stance."

"Liar," Lance shouted, pointing am accusing finger. "You're just inhuman."

"Oh, you got me!"

The two laughed while heading down to the changing rooms. Lance got his chest plate off when a thought came to his mind.

"It's probably dinner time, huh?" Shiro looked up in thought.

"Probably. Well, let's not make the others wait any longer than they have to."

"Mm. I imagine Keith is impatient by now..."

\-----------------

"What is taking them so long?"

"Keith, please, for the millionth time: shut up," Pidge groaned. "They're late by ten minutes. Not a big deal! Just eat your goo and go mope somewhere else." She shoved a spoonful of her food in her mouth angrily.

Keith pouted and crossed his arms, slumping down in his chair. It' _s not just that they're late_ , he thought.  _It's that Lance and_ _Shiro_ _are late and who knows what they're doing._

Finally the door opened to reveal both the missing paladins, chatting happily away. Keith glared at Shiro before eyeing his boyfriend.

Lance had a semi flushed face and a bright smile that lit up the room. Keith loved that smile but felt something weird in his chest. Why had they both been late together? What were doing?

He saw Shiro put a hand on Lance's upper arm before they parted and as Lance sat next to Keith, a low growl made its way up his throat. Lance looked at him, a brow raised, upon hearing it. He saw Keith's stern face and his own became worried.

"What's wrong," he asked, a hand finding its way on top of Keith's. Keith sighed and turned his hand to lace their fingers together, kissing his boyfriend's knuckles.

"Nothing."

They ate the rest of their dinner like usual, aside from the small glares on Keith's part and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Lance kept glancing at Keith with worry and confusion, trying to figure out what was making him so upset.

By the time dinner was over, Keith was practically dragging Lance out of the room. Lance willingly went along until they reached Keith's room. He planted his feet down and tugged on the hand wrapped around his own. Lance put his free hand on Keith's cheek and felt when he leaned into the touch.

"What's wrong?"

Keith looked into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Nothing."

"You can't say nothing is wrong when the entire dinner you were glaring and huffing," he said. They stared at each other until Keith caved and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him closer, resting his head against his shoulder.

"It's just I see Shiro always with you and always with a hand somewhere on you and I just-- ugh!" Lance gently carded his hand through the black hair.

"Keith, if you think something is happening between us, I can assure you there is nothing. I promise you that," he said slowly.

Keith tightened his grip. "I know. You wouldn't do that but Shiro-- I don't know. I don't like the way he touches you." He felt Lance's shoulders shake and pulled back to see Lance suppressing giggles. "What?"

"You just so cute when you're jealous," he said.

"Wha- I am not! I just don't like how he's touching you and you guys coke in late together..."

Lance hummed and kissed his nose. "That's jealousy, babe." He kissed him once and pulled away. "I'm gonna go to bed now. My body is sore from Shiro training with me today," he said between a yawn. "I haven't trained that hard since we first joined Voltron." He turned, about to go to his room, when a hand grabbed his.

"Stay," Keith whispered. Lance widened his eyes.

"Wha-"

"Stay," he said more clearer. "I want you to stay tonight. I want to sleep with you."

Lance blushed and smiled wide. "Y-yeah! Okay! Lemme just get my pajamas and I'll be right back!" He hugged Keith before skipping to his room. He was going to sleep with Keith. In the same bed!

He changed into shorts and a large t-shirt then went back to Keith's room, knocking excitedly. He was dragged into the room and on the bed as soon as the door swished open and he giggled.

"Go to sleep," Keith mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, spooning him. Lance curled up into the embrace.

Lance didn't need to be told twice as he kissed Keith's cheek before closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly.

Keith watched as Lance drifted off and brought him closer to his chest. Shiro needs to lay off his boyfriend and not work him until he passes out.

He buried his nose into Lance's hair and inhaled his scent. He loved his scent. It was so Lance and he couldn't have asked for anything better. How he got lucky enough to snatch this beautiful man was beyond him. He had been so scared when he had dragged him out of the dining room during breakfast and kissed him but was surprised and overjoyed when Lance ended up kissing him back.

That had been around four weeks ago? He froze on that thought. Wouldn't tomorrow be their one month? Oh, yeah, it would. Keith smiled to himself and promised he would give Lance the best thing he could possibly imagine.

\-----------------

When Keith woke up, he was surprised to see Lance laying next to him but then remembered he had asked Lance to stay. His heart jumped when he recalled how happy Lance had looked when he asked.

He moved himself so he lay in between Lance's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith took this time to really look at him.

Lance had long dark eyelashes that fan out in the most gorgeous of ways, not a single eyebrow hair was out of place, and he could see light freckles scattered across his nose.

Lance really was a work of art.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on his door.

"Come in," he called softly.

"Hey, Keith. Do you know where Lance is? He's needed with-- oh," Shiro began but stopped when he saw Lance laying peacefully underneath Keith.

"No," Keith growled out.

"Keith-"

"No. He needs rest. You worked him into exhaustion." Shiro stood there for a second before leaving when Keith growled at him. "Not takin' my Lance," he said to himself.

He couldn't resist when he saw his exposed stomach and kissed the tanned skin. He kept kissing the skin even as he felt the body under him shift.

"Mm..?"

"Good morning, beautiful," Keith chuckled. Lance looked down at him with tired eyes before his brain registered what he had said and his face took on a nice shade of red.

"Keeeiiiiith," he whined. Keith laughed softly and kissed his stomach again.

"Happy one month, Lance." Blue eyes widened at him.

"It's been one month already?" When he received a nod a giggled. "Wow..."

Keith crawled up so he was level with his face and kissed him. "I love you."

Lance looked at him in shock as tears filled his eyes. Keith startled and leaned back onto his knees.

"Why are you crying? Lance?"

Lance brought both his hands up, grabbing Keith's face, and yanked him down for a kiss. "I love you, too. God, I love you so much."

The moment was ruined when the door slid open again and Shiro's head popped in.

"So, can I take Lance now?"

"GET OUT!"


	9. Shklance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was singing quietly while feeding Kaltenecker when Shiro and Keith walked in. He was completely unaware of their presence, so, he continued his song. The rest of the team would catch him humming around the castle but no one really heard him actually singing. It was a surprise to Shiro and Keith when they heard how beautiful he sung - the soft notes swirling around them in a hushed melody. They didn't know the song for it was in Spanish but it was beautiful nonetheless.

 Lance was singing quietly while feeding Kaltenecker when Shiro and Keith walked in. He was completely unaware of their presence, so, he continued his song. The rest of the team would catch him humming around the castle but no one really heard him actually singing. It was a surprise to Shiro and Keith when they heard how beautiful he sung - the soft notes swirling around them in a hushed melody. They didn't know the song for it was in Spanish but it was beautiful nonetheless.

He gave the cow the last bit of food as he finished his song. The other two were so mesmerized by his voice, they just stayed where they were, staring at Lance until he turned around and yelped.

"Oh, my God! You can't just--! Holy mother of--! Ooh!" He held his hand over his heart and glared at the other two. "You can't just sneak up on a guy like that! Ya hear? Gonna give me a heart attack."

"Wouldn't wanna do that or else we wouldn't be able to hear you sing again," Shiro said, almost casually. Shiro and Keith watched in amusement as Lance's face grew increasingly red as he sputtered a response.

"Mhm," Keith agreed. "That would be a shame." Lance starred a hole into the ground as he hunched in on himself.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he mumbled.

Keith and Shiro shared a look before Shiro walked closer to Lance and pulled him into a hug. "Why, love? It sounded beautiful." Lance just shrugged and with a sigh, pulled back. Keith came around to his side and kissed his cheek, earning a giggle from him.

"It's just... I don't want you to hear my voice?" Shiro and Keith glanced at each other in understanding; Lance was insecure about him singing. They knew he had a little more insecurities than most and had tried to help push those bad thoughts away, and sometimes it worked and he'd feel better about himself but other times, it just didn't help.

"Well, what if I want to hear it," Keith questioned, his arms now around Lance's waist. "I like the sound of your voice. I like hearing you talk about anything and everything. I really like when you sing. A lot." Lance placed his forehead on Keith's shoulders, hiding his smile, while Shiro stepped behind him and wrapped his arms below Keith's.

He kissed behind his ear and inhaled Lance's scent. "I think you should sing more often. At least, around us, because you could probably sing us to sleep," Shiro whispered and Keith nodded in agreement.

"But could you sing more English songs? Don't get me wrong-- I love when you speak Spanish- kinda a turn on, really-" Lance pinched his side but huffed out a laugh, "-but I wanna hear you sing something I can understand."

It was silent for a few seconds before Lance sighed, and Shiro and Keith knew they got the desired response. "Okay, but only for you guys and  _maybe_  the others. For now, just you two."

Keith kissed Lance in reassurance then Lance turned and kissed Shiro. For another hour, the three of them sat in their room while Lance sang softly- songs mostly requested by Keith- and if Hunk and Pidge lingered near the door outside a little longer than need be, well, no one to know.


	10. Shklance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re very beautiful, Lance.” Keith was about to break the guard’s wrist when Lance’s response stopped him mid-step.  
> “I- really?”

The team just finished saving a planet and were at a celebration in honor for them and the planet’s freedom. Shiro and Keith were keeping a close eye on Lance to make sure he doesn’t run off with an alien (more like the alien doesn’t run off with their Lance). They were close enough to him so they could hear whatever conversation was happening between him and the male guard that was standing near the refreshments. Keith had a death grip on his cup as he listened to the guard flirt with an oblivious Lance.

“I’m going to strangle an alien in two seconds,” he hissed to Shiro. Shiro just put his hand on his shoulder in understanding.

“Lance, was it,” they heard the alien say, his voice purposefully lower.

“Ah, yes,” Lance responded enthusiastically. They watched as the alien took his hand and kissed his knuckles, a light blush found its way on Lance’s cheeks.

“You’re very beautiful, Lance.” Keith was about to break the guard’s wrist when Lance’s response stopped him mid-step.

“I- really?”

Shiro tightened his hold on Keith’s shoulder. What was that reaction? The red and black paladins looked at each other before turning back to the blue paladin to see him alone with a confused look on his face.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Lance was laying in his bed late at night -- well, the castle’s night mode -- his thoughts running wild. He wasn’t good enough; he’s just the seventh wheel; why had the blue lion chosen him to be her paladin; he needed to train more. Everything seemed to just weigh down on Lance the longer he lay on his bed.

Eventually, he decided he needed a walk and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. With his drink in hand, he wandered through the halls with soft and slow steps, trying to keep his thoughts at bay. After what seemed like hours he returned to the kitchen and placed his cup in the sink with a sigh. He leaned against the edge, brows furrowed, and muttered, “stupid.”

He turned the sink on and scrubbed at his face to wash away the tears that had slipped out then turned to walk out. He froze and locked eyes with a tired-looking Shiro until Shiro waved a hand. Lance quickly returned the motion and looked down and walked past his leader.

Shiro watched his back until the doors shut behind him. He stood debating whether or not he should go after him and it took him another second before he quickly walked out of the room and called out to Lance in a hushed tone. When he turned back around, Shiro’s breath hitched.

Lance’s blue eyes looked like they were glowing in the dark hall, glinting with unshed tears and he felt his heart race. 

“Lance…” He took careful steps forward, trying not to scare him away, but Lance did not move -- just stood, waiting for Shiro to say more. “Are you alright?”

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity before Lance scoffed and gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Why, of course I’m alright. I should ask you. Why are you up so late?”

Shiro took note of the change of subject but decided to play along. “I’m fine. Just had a nightmare. Hadn’t had one in a while so it just spooked me.” Lance nodded and crossed his arms.

“If it helps, I could let you borrow my headphones and the space equivalent to a phone. Listening to music or a certain sound can help you go back to sleep,” he offered, his voice gentle and caring. He gave Shiro a small -- real -- smile and Shiro couldn’t find it in him to decline the offer.

Lance led him to his room and rustled around in his desk he had managed to find only weeks after their arrival. He gave him his things and wished him a good night but before Lance had the chance to close his door, Shiro turned around and stared down at him.

“Why are you up at this time?” He had small hope Lance would tell him the truth but Lance looked as if he didn’t want to say.

“Ah, well, it’s just one of those sleepless nights. I’m sure I’ll be knocked out in a few minutes.” Lance brushed a hand through his hair and looked to the side before making eye contact again. “But you should go to bed! Our fearless and incredible leader needs rest so he can continue being incredible,” he said with a chuckle and a gentle push.

Shiro knew that he wasn’t telling the full truth but didn’t want to push it so he gave his thanks and went back to bed, and in the morning after Keith had woken up, he told him what had happened. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Lance was having a panic attack when Keith saw him. It was right after a mission, and as soon as the lions landed, Lance exited the hangar. He felt his breathing pick up and knew he needed to get to his room before anyone saw him but he didn’t get to go before he collapsed against the wall in the halls, tears streaming down his face, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to regain control of his breath.

He knew he messed up badly. He almost got himself and a little boy killed. Granted, he tried to save the boy but if it wasn’t for Hunk showing up in time, he and the alien would both be gone. 

Lance was about to leave to go to Blue when he heard a shriek and looked behind him to see a boy, around ten or so, running from a group of Galra. He knew he had to get in his lion to form Voltron. He knew one sacrifice could help thousands of more but he just couldn’t walk away. 

He took out his bayard and shot at the Galra closest to the boy as he ran towards them, ignoring the concerned shouting over his comms. When he got close enough, he crouched down and quickly picked the boy up and ran back towards Blue. There was still quite a distance to go when he cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground, making sure to not hurt the kid. He hissed and looked down at his leg and saw he had been shot on the back of his thigh.

He twisted around and fired a few shots at the approaching soldiers but he could see they were beginning to surround them.  _ God, no. No, no, no, no! _ He heard the boy scream and turned back around to have his bayard kicked away from his hand-- without realizing, more Galra came up behind the two and had now officially surrounded them.

He heard Hunk’s continuous shouting to see if he was okay but Lance ignored them. He slowly and carefully stood up, the pain shooting up through his body but he gritted his teeth and brushed the pain aside. The kid grabbed his hand and pressed his small body up against his own.

Everything seemed to slow down in that moment. Guns were raised and aimed at the two of them; a Galra soldier yelled something and three guns went off. Lance used his body as a shield and protected the alien boy and used his own shield in an attempt to protect himself. Luckily, no one got hit but with the distraction, the Galra got closer.

One of the closer ones grabbed his arm and another grabbed the boy and pulled them apart.

“No! Leave him alone,” he shouted in vain. The Galra that took hold of him spun him around and kicked him to the ground.

He chuckled as he crept up to Lance. “A paladin of Voltron on the ground in front of a Galra? How funny.” He pressed a boot down on his head and leaned down. “I would have never expected this. How… useless you are.” Lance’s whole body froze and the soldier took notice and smiled. “If you could get caught by a mere Galra like me, you must be pretty weak. You are nothing compared to the others, obviously. They’re flying off without you-- fighting in the sky while you’re stuck fighting on the ground.”

Lance grit his teeth and glared at him. “I chose to stay down here!” 

The Galra tisked and stood up straight then kicked his gut, leaving Lance momentarily stunned and breathless. “Trying to convince yourself otherwise is useless, Blue Paladin.”

A retort was on the tip of Lance’s tongue when a terrified screech came from the alien boy to his right. All fight left him and he locked eyes with the soldier hovering above him. “Let him go. Take me-- do whatever you want with me but  _ leave him be _ !” The Galra stood, looking as if he were wondering if he should take the offer, then swooped down and grabbed hold of Lance’s throat. A choking sound came out of him as he was lifted up and off the ground, his feet swinging uselessly as the air was cut off. Lance was almost relieved -- the little boy would be safe and he finally would have done something right -- but that moment was lost when he saw a gun raised to the boy’s head. “N..o..!”

Suddenly, the soldier that was choking Lance dropped to the ground, releasing the paladin. Dizzy, out of breath, and disorientated, Lance shoved the Galra off the boy and ran to his bayard. He activated it and shot as many Galra as he could before he grabbed the boy and made a run for his lion. He thanked Hunk over the comms, for he had been the one to shoot down the one choking him and the rest he wasn’t able to take out.

Lance delivered the sobbing boy down to a safety base and stumbled back into the cockpit; he had wrapped his leg in a bandage before sitting back down and as soon as the battle was done, the team went back to the Castle of Lions.

So now he was having a panic attack in the middle of the hallway, still a few halls away from his room. He began seeing spots in his vision when Keith whipped around the corner. He barely registered the semi-panicked call of his name before he saw red armor crouched down in front of him. Strong but gentle hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back against the wall.

“Lance, listen to me,” Keith urged softly. “I need you to breath.” Lance tried responding but all that came out were ragged puffs of air. He felt his hand being squeezed repeatedly and realized the red paladin wanted him to breath in time to the pattern.

He didn’t know how long it took him to finally calm down, but eventually he could get oxygen in his lungs without problem and promptly slumped against the body next to him. It was quiet for another few minutes before Lance realized he was leaning against Keith.

“Ah… sorry,” he mumbled as he tried moving away; an arm wrapped around his waist held him in place though. “Keith?” He hated how weak his voice sounded-- he didn’t need Keith knowing he was weaker than everyone thought. He shifted to face his friend but hissed out in pain.

He had forgotten he had been shot.

Keith looked at him in worry, with hands hovering around him and a furrow in his brow. “You okay? What’s the matter,” he asked hastily.

Lance glanced up at him, clearly in pain, but looked back down at his lap. “I… uh- may have gotten hit?” It was still for a tick before he was being lifted to stand up. “Woah!” Keith made Lance lean his weight against him; Lance’s arm was around his shoulders and his hand around his waist. 

The two stayed silent as Keith quickly led them to the medbay. Once there, he put Lance in the pod. As the small container began closing, Lance sighed and closed his eyes.

“‘M sorry,” he whispers before everything goes dark.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Shiro and Keith were stood in front of Lance’s healing pod. It had only been an hour but it felt too long to the others. Pidge and Hunk had left to tinker with things to distract themselves of their worries for their friend; Allura and Coran left to fix up the castle a bit more and to plan for the next attack; Shiro and Keith decided they wanted to stay and wait for the return of their favorite Blue Paladin.

“Why was he sorry,” Shiro asked for the fourth time. Why would Lance feel the need to apologize? He hadn’t done anything wrong!

“I don’t know, Shiro,” Keith snapped. He was getting tired of the same questions. He was getting tired of waiting. “He just said sorry before the damn thing closed! Was he sorry for having a panic attack? If he is then he’s dumb. Is he sorry for getting injured? Well, who hasn’t got hurt? I don’t know why he’s sorry, okay?”

Keith huffed angrily and balled up his fists. Shiro watched as he paced back and forth in front of the pod. “Keith, calm down--”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! He got injured and didn’t even say anything! Shiro-- Shiro, he was going to  _ sacrifice _ himself!” Keith choked on those last words.

They heard everything. They could hear as he shot the Galra and grabbed the boy as he gave reassuring words to comfort him. They heard his cry of what they now know of pain. They heard the foul words the Galra told Lance. They heard the boy’s scream and Lance’s compromise. They heard his chokes. They heard it all and  _ it hurt them _ . 

What if Hunk hadn’t gotten there in time? 

He would be gone. Forever, and that fact hit hard.

Keith had stopped pacing when they heard the hiss of the pod opening. He quickly raced to Lance as he fell forward. He had him clutched close to his chest right away and watched with bated breath as his frosted covered eyelashes fluttered open. Shiro and Keith stared into his deep blue eyes and watched as he focused on them. Recognition flickered in his eyes and, for whatever reason, fear.

Lance quickly stood himself up and away from the two against Keith’s sound of complaint. The three stood there, staring at each other until Shiro cleared his throat.

“Lance…” Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I know, I know. I was reckless. I was being dumb and you could have lost the Blue Lion. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t leave that kid there! He could have been killed or- or enslaved and he doesn’t deserve that! I’m sorry that I wasn’t fast enough to get him to the Lion and that I wasn’t good enough to dodge the blast. And I know I know if I had died you wouldn’t be able to form Voltron- actually, Allura could probably pilot Blue…”

Shiro and Keith stood stunned. Keith was the first to move - grabbing onto Lance’s shoulders. Lance looked up with slight fear. “You’re an idiot.” Lance flinched and looked down with a slight nod.

“Keith,” Shiro scolded.

The Red Paladin shook his head. “No, Shiro! He’s an idiot!” He shook Lance. “You’re an idiot! You can’t just- sacrifice yourself dammit! You were going to die, Lance! Die and never come back! I don’t give a damn about Voltron! You would be gone and I wouldn’t know what the fuck to do! Don’t apologize for saving a  _ kid _ ! We can’t blame you for going back to help him because we know how fucking soft you are!” Lance stared at Keith with wide eyes and Keith’s face softed. “God, please don’t do that again,” he whispered as he brought him in a hug.

Everything was quiet and still before Lance sniffed and wrapped his arms around. He hiccuped and whispered another apology.

“Shh, no, don’t be sorry. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Keith held tighter and Shiro joined in the hug when Lance let out a stifled sob. 

“I- I was so scared. We’ve b-been through horrible stuff but I almost d-died a-a-and I was so scared!” Lance curled closer to the two bodies which didn’t go unnoticed by them as they moved around him to completely surround him. Shiro reassured him that he was safe and well while Keith ran a hand through his hair. Once calmed down, Shiro and Keith stepped back and stood in front of him.

“Lance, can we- can we tell you something,” Shiro asked. Lance looked up, wiping at his eyes with a yawn.

“Sure,” he said with a slight slur. The Black and Red Paladins looked at each before Keith softly smiled and grabbed Lance’s hand.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed. We’ll tell you tomorrow.” Lance nodded with a furrowed brow. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. I promise.” Keith paused. “Could you… sleep with us tonight? I just- hearing all that back there… I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without having you near me.”

“Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, I’ll sleep with you guys,” Lance said with a red face.

Keith beamed up at him and Shiro and tugged Lance out to his and Shiro’s room. Keith got into bed first then pulled Lance down with him then Shiro slipped in next. Lance fell asleep almost instantly to Keith carding his hand through his hair and Shiro’s arm draped across his middle. Keith looked up at Shiro with such soft eyes for the Blue Paladin. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow Keith and Shiro will tell Lance how much they adore him and want him between them always. How much it hurts to see him sad or injured. That they want to shower him in love and kisses and cuddles. How much they love him.

And tomorrow, Lance will have the brightest smile the two have ever seen.


	11. Happy Birthday Lance!

Rapid knocking woke Lance up. He groaned and yelled to the person that he was awake.

"Come on, my boy! Up and at 'em!" Lance recongnized that voice to be Coran's and smiled slightly. "We need you in the dining area, so get dressed and let's goooo!"

Lance giggled as he heard Coran's hurried footsteps leave down the Castle's hall. It didn't sound like an emergency so he wore his everyday clothes and began his walk to the dining room, wondering why he was needed so early in the morning - rather the castle's morning cycle.

He opened the door and-

"Happy birthday!"

He jumped with a yelp and stared at his team with wide eyes before blinking and a wide smile split across his face.

"Awe, you guys!" He paused to scratch his neck. "I didn't know it was my birthday," he said with a chuckle.

"Well," Pidge began. She adjusted her glasses and grinned. "I've had a calender being made and finished just a month ago. Then I saw how close your birthday was and called a secret meeting to plan a surprise party! Sorry not sorry."

Lance cooed and brought her into a hug. "Pidgeon really does care for me!" He wiped a fake tear away.

"Not if you call me that again!"

Hunk came up beside him and gave his famous bear hug. "I know we don't have exactly the same ingredients but I made waffles with whipped cream."

Waffles and whipped cream? Who could say no to that? "Thanks my Hunky-bear! You're the best."

As he made his way to the table, the rest of the team wished him a happy birthday. Shiro ruffled his hair in his dad way, Coran crushed him in a hug, Keith gave him a pat on the back (more like hitting him on the back), Allura gave him a hug, too, and the mice all sat on his shoulders and head.

As he and the team sat down and stacked their waffles, Lance couldn't help but think back on the past nine months. Everyone, aside from the alteans, were flung into a space war by an alien mechanical space lion. He got to meet Shiro, his role-model who became his friend and leader. He got to see Keith again, although that mullet-wearing emo says he didn't really remember him. He got closer to Pidge and can even claim the title of "brother" to her. Hunk can now make over hundreds of dishes from alien ingredients. He became friends with a kick-ass princess and a coo-coo for cocoa puffs man from the same planet.

Though, living this life can be difficult- fighting evil Galra and all- he couldn't say he regretted hopping on Blue. Now, he has more friends than he's had before...

Maybe more? Like, a family?

"What was that," Allura asked. Lance startled and looked up from his plate.

"Uh... sorry? What was what?" 

Pidge rolled her eyes and snickered. "What you just said."

Lance thought for a moment before he realized that he said family outloud and took another moment to decide whether he wanted to tell the team. "I said: 'family'. You guys are like... my family." Silence followed his statement and it made him slightly uncomfortable. "Ah, ya know what? F-forget I said that. That was kinda weird." He averted his gaze and let out a weak chuckle.

He yelped when someone from his side pushed him over and they both toppled to the ground. He looked down and saw Pidge staring at him with wet eyes but a large grin. "Hell yeah we're family!"

"Pidge! Language," Shiro scolded. Lance burst into laughter then Pidge and then everyone else as they all agreed on two things.

One: they were a family.

Two: Lance makes it that way.


	12. PLEASE READ

OKAY!  
So I know it's been wayyy too long for an update but I finally have a computer I can use!  
However, it's temporary...  
But that means I'll try putting in as many chapters as I can and hopefully finish at least one of my books.  
Thank you all so much who still stick around!  
I love you all so much!  
'Til next time! <33


	13. Klance

A request from LoneCreatoriP 

 

Keith sighed for what he felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Come in," he called upon hearing a knock at his door. It opened to reveal his bodyguard and lover, Lance.

"Hey, hot-stuff," Lance said with a wink. He strutted up to Keith and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's got you so stressed?"

The mafia leader sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "Our weapons aren't coming in. There's an interference and nobody can find out who's behind it!" Keith banged his fist on his desk. How hard is it to find the interception? 

Lance smiled sadly down at his boyfriend. He grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. "If you want I could help?" He chuckled at the dumbfounded look Keith was giving him. "Babe?"

Keith blinked and blushed. "Y-yeah, sure, whatever..." He smiled gently as he watched Lance walk to the door. "But call me if anything happens, and I mean anything."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I don't think anything is gonna happen. Besides I'm your big, tough boyfriend. Nobody can even touch me." With that he left to start his little investigation.

He usually likes to take matters into his own hands, Keith knew all too well. This time, though, Keith was worried an opposing mafia group were the ones to stop the travel of their shipments, meaning they would not hesitate to kill him. Keith shook that thought out of his head real quick. He can't start thinking like that. He has faith Lance can do it himself.

He stood up and headed back home.

\---------------

Ringing from his phone woke Keith up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he answered. "Mm?" He heard huffing on the other line and he gave his full attention. "Hello?"

"Ah, Keith!" 

"Lance?" He heard a grunt.

"Hey, so- huff- remember when you said- woah!" A gun shot sounded off on the other side.

"Lance!"

"When you said to call if anything happens?" Lance laughed. "Well, somethin' happened."

There was a series of gunshots heard as Keith quickly threw on some jeans. "Lance, where are you?"

"Oh! Um... somewhere?" 

Keith grabbed his keys and the phone and ran out of the house. "I can't help if you don't tell me where you are!"

Lance gasped before telling him where he was. Keith kept Lance on the line as he sped to his location.

In no time at all him and other people in the mafia he ordered to help arrived at the scene. Lance was backed in a corner with six others shooting at him. A few people were on the ground severely injured or dead by Lance's hand. Keith called out to him and he looked up for a second to salute but went back to dodging and shooting.

Eventually it was an all out battle between the groups before Keith's side won. He blushed when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Hey babe," Lance said. "It's kinda funny how you came to rescue me when usually it's me doing the rescuing. He laughed as Keith pushed him away.

"Oh, shut up." He snorted when Lance wrapped his arms around him again. They shared a kiss before Lance lifted him up.

"C'mon, my prince. Let's go back home. I'm tired. I'll tell you what happened in the morning." He walked them to their cars.

"Alright my handsome knight."

 

\------------------

Um, so. This isn't long at all. I don't know how to mafia, I'm so sorry. I know you also wanted a top Lance and bottom Keith so I tried but uhm... I stan a bottom Lance sooo this is best I can give. I hope you liked it though haha. Anyway! I'm going through my requests that I haven't gotten to. 'Til next time! <3


End file.
